1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to hole markers for indicating the location of holes to be drilled in a wood plate, and more particularly, to an anchor bolt marker for marking the location of a series of holes to be drilled in a wood plate to permit the plate to be placed over a series of fixed position anchor or tie down studs.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
When erecting buildings, it is often necessary to lay a wood plate on a surface such as a cement floor which has a multiple of fixed position steel anchor posts or tie down bolts projecting from the surface in the form of studs. In order to lay the wood plate on the surface over the studs, it is obvious that it is necessary to drill holes through the board so that the studs can project therethrough. The problem is in drilling the holes accurately and quickly. These bolt studs or anchor posts can be located in a random orientation or with a semipreplanned orientation, but in almost all cases, variances in location render their pattern irregular to a degree that requires individual marking of each anchor bolt on the plate before it can be drilled and put in position over the studs.
Prior to the present invention, it was necessary to lay the plate alongside the studs on a guide line and measure the distance of each stud hole inboard from the edge of the plate, a predetermined distance. Generally the plates consist of either a two-by-four or a two-by-six board of varying lengths which need to be placed over the bolt or anchor studs. Because of these standard sized boards, it is known just how far from the edge of each board that the hole must be drilled in order to properly locate it on the plate. However, measuring each stud hole for its position individually is a time-consuming process.
The present invention is a variable template which can adapt to different diameter studs and to the two different standard sized plates most commonly used. Inherent in the template is a captured marking tool which can be struck by a hammer or other object to mark the wooden plate for the position of the hole once the template has established where it should be located. The present invention also permits moving the marking punch to two different positions to accommodate the most common two different width standard size plates. An adopter allows the device to be utilized with additional standard size board widths.